vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ZeedGarurumon
Summary ZeedGarurumon is a a subspecies of MetalGarurumon, the final form of Garurumon, it is the ultimate beast tank Digimon equipped with the ultimate superdreadnought-class weapon, "Zeed Cannon" (ズィード砲 Z'd Hou, lit. "Z'd Cannon"). ZeedGarurumon's weapons and ammunition are equipped throughout its body, so its physical strength isn't consumed, and it can sustain a rain of bullets for a long duration. The four Laser Sights on its snout have been improved for its ammunition, and can now lock onto hundreds of objects. In addition, ZeedGarurumon possesses an evolutionary code that differs from Digimon that were naturally born in the Digital World, and it is thought that it is a Digimon that digivolved from a Digi-Egg that was produced due to artificial data intervention. The English on its chest reads "Z'd". He was originally created from the Digitama of a deceased MetalGarurumon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C Name: ZeedGarurumon/Z'dGarurumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega Level Data Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, The four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, Enhanced Senses,Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Can kill Abstracts and being with High-Godly Regeneration (Specifically created to destroy Yggdrasil if she were ever to go rouge), Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Dream Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Was designed to defeat Yggdrasil if she were to ever get corrupted) Speed: Immeasurable (Managed to fight against NEO) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Designed to take hits from Yggdrasil) Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zeed Cannon': The ultimate weapon for attack. *'Full Metal Breath': Mows down the opponent by simultaneously firing the Zeed Cannon alongside all of the other weapons throughout its body. *'Blowback Breath:' Sprays explosive energy from its mouth. *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Speed Charge:' Boost his speed by 10% *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. *'Cocytus Breath': Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer:' Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru Tomahawk:' Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout:' Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Aura:' Heals himself or an ally. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boosts he and his allies' speed. *'Metal Howling:' Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Chrono Breaker:': Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Cyborgs Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users